Breaking
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: RikuxSora: Sora breaks the habit after he caused his Koibito so much pain...


**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song 'Breaking' by Linkin Park!**

**_Pairing:_ Riku/Sora**

**_Warning:_ There is yaoi, but it is a VERY VERY VERY dark fanfiction dealing with sad gloomy themes on the outside as well as angst.**

**_A/N:_ Anyone get pissed about this better read this very closely, I do not hate the characters, I am just testing to see what kinds of reactions I get. Lyrics are edited! And it's weird because this during drinking some eggnog while I watched my new YYH box set! YAY!**

**_For:_ Kekepania1; IS IT ANGSTY ENOUGH FOR YA!**

* * *

**_Breaking: One-Shot_**

_Memories consume, like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume that I'm safe here in my room. Unless I try to start again._

"Never shall I forget the times we shared, but never again should they happen." The boy spoke lightly as his sapphire eyes gazed at the limp body.

"Sora," the older boy's lips parted to speak, "Why are you saying such things?" Emerald eyes were clouded, causing the boy's blindness.

"I can't stand to see you like this anymore." Sora cried as Riku's hand brushed his tears away. "It's so hard for me to love because my problems cause you hurt. I can't bare it any longer."

"Koibito, you know that I don't need all of my strength in order to be able to love you." Riku spoke, "What are you going to do anyway?"

"You needn't worry about it." Sora caressed Riku's cheek as his tears fell onto the bed. The silver haired beauty felt the tears hit the sheets. "Don't worry about me any longer." He turned away and exited through the door.

"Sora, please," Riku cried as the younger boy closed the door. A nurse came in shortly after Sora had left. Riku was trying to remove the monitoring equipment. She caught him and forced the boy to lay back down. "Let me go! Let me go!" He pleaded.

"You mustn't get up! Your strength isn't fully restored yet." The nurse told Riku.

"I'm fine! Listen, I have something that I need to do." Riku's clouded eyes began to fill with tears, "Just let me go! I have enough i0will power to get me where I must go!"

"Guess what," His nurse went under the bed and revealed two straps," You aren't going anywhere until the doctor releases you!" She tied Riku down.

"My boyfriends," Riku started, "Is going to do something that I am going to regret fort the rest of my living days if I don't stop him!" The worry fell heavily from the emerald eyes.

"What is he going to do?" Riku's nurse asked him.

_I don't want to be the one, who's battles always choose because inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for or why do I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not all right. _

"He's going to kill himself." Riku spoke lightly as the nurse's eyes widened with worry.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before." She untied him, "Let me see your wounds." He flashed the bandaged cuts and she nodded, "Come back safely okay! Go out of the window!" Riku slid off of the bed and opened the window. He crawled out and hit the ground running.

"Sora," Riku spoke, smelling the air. He picked up Sora's musky boy scent and followed it. "Sora!" The boy cried when he figured that he wasn't far from Sora. As he thought, the brunette haired child looked back at Riku and ran faster towards the paopu tree's island. Sora rushed into the water and then went to the ladder at the back. He climbed it quickly and sat down on the ground. Sora began to hope that he had lost Riku.

"Sora! Don't do it!" The older boy shouted, gaining ground quickly. Sora ignored these words and drew a small sharp blade from his pocket. "Tell me Sora! Why?" Tears were rushing down both faces, "Please…" The point of the blade was placed onto Sora's wrist.

"Riku, I'm only doing this so that you don't hurt any longer." Sora turned to see Riku wading in the water, coming towards him, "STAY BACK!" The brunette pleaded, "I don't want anything to ever happen to you again." Sora spoke, crystal falling from his eyes yet again. The silver haired boy continued to advance to the island.

"This won't make anything easier for me! Don't you realize it isn't going to assist me in any way but make my hurting worse." Riku yelled at Sora.

_So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight. _

"No! It will heal all of your wounds!" Sora cried as he slit his wrist. Riku then looked at the large gashes on his arms as he felt them dissolving. The crimson oozed from Sora's arms as the silver dug in deeper.

"How are you doing this?" Riku asked as Sora breathed raggedly. He then gave Riku his answer.

"When we shared that paopu fruit our bodies became bonded as well our destiny. That includes our soul, blood, and minds." Sora began, "If you bleed, I become stronger, but when I do in the same places that you're wounded, they will disappear." He spoke, moving his blade to the other wrist and sank the edge in. Sora cried in agony and fell to his knees.

"SORA!" Riku shouted wading further to the island. The brunette coughed and began to yell at Riku again.

"Stay back Riku!" Sora squeezed his wrists as the silver haired boy made it to the boy's exact location.

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more than anytime before. I had no options left again. _

"Sora, stop being so foolish!" Riku petted the brunette's head and sank to his knees by the boy. "Please stop! I don't want you to bleed for me!" A hand brushed across the crimson covered wrists . Sora ignored these words and proceeded to cut his ankles. More of Riku's wounds healed as Sora oozed red. The pain in his legs then disappeared.

"Riku, you don't understand." Sora stopped looking at his gashes , "You mean more to me than life itself. And if I must cut myself in order to restore your body, then I shall!"

_I don't know how I got this way. I'll never be all right. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit, tonight. _

With a blood covered hand, Sora pulled another knife from his pocket and met them both together. The crimson touched the clean blade.

"I have very little energy left and now I have to give you back the only thing you don't have." Sora barely managed to get to his feet, "Riku, I'm gonna make you see again." He kissed the silver haired beauty. The clouded emerald eyes widened.

"Sora please!" He grabbed the blades and Sora pulled them from his grip. Riku have small slits on his hands now. "DON'T!" Riku hated not being able to see but had a feeling about what Sora was going to do now.

"Please live on, keep living." The knives shook in the brunette's hands as he slowly plunged them into his eyes. The fog in Riku's eyes faded as he grabbed his falling Koi. "Riku, we'll meet again on the other side." It seemed as if tears were falling from Sora's eyes but it was blood streaming down his face. Sora couldn't close, but Riku felt the heaving chest stop moving.

"Sora!" Riku cried as the boy lay dead in his arms, "I was never worth your life."

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean. I don't know how I got this way. I'll never be all right. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit, TONIGHT!_

_**-Owari-**_


End file.
